Engel des Schicksals
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Die Engel des Schicksals sind gefürchtet, denn sie bringen die Sieben Todsünden über die Welt, nun werden sie wiedergeboren und müssen entscheiden ob die Welt vernichtet wird oder nicht... Dont like, dont read
1. Die Engel des Schicksals

Titel: Die Engel des Schicksals

Teil: 1 /??

Autorin: Dray - Kitty

Disclaimer: Alle Original Schauplätze, Orte sowie Charaktere gehört J.K Rowling, alles andere jedoch mir

E-mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch

Beta: ????

Archiv. Animexx. de

Pairing: RL/SB, JP / SS ...

Genre: Slash, Shoujo-ai gehe nicht nach Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik, Fantasy, Mystery

Das Kapitel ist meistens in Drays Sicht geschrieben. Nicht Betha gelesen!!!

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der letzte Engel**

„An, beeil dich endlich mal, sonst verpassen wir den Zug"Ich stand schon vor dem Zug, der bald anfahren würde und wartete ungeduldig auf Anja.

Wir waren nun schon fünfzehn, aber uns fehlte immer noch ein Engel, den wir mit elf hätten finden müssen, wenn es nach der Legende geht.

„Ich komm ja schon" schon einwenig ausser Puste rannte sie auf mich zu und warf ihren Koffer einfach in den Zug, nur um dann nachher auch einzusteigen, was ich nun auch tat.

Wir suchten sofort unser Stamm Abteil und setzten uns zu den anderen.

„Habt ihr es auch noch geschafft?"

„Wären wir sonst hier , Caro?"fragte An zurück.

„Und habt ihr was erreicht?"meine Stimme enthielt einwenig Hoffnung.

„Nein, der versteckt sich echt gut, ich mein er geht auch nach Hogwarts, oder?"fragte Martina unsicher.

„Ja, vielleicht hat Draco ja was erreicht. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Keine Ahnung, Dray, hab ihn noch nicht gesehen, vielleicht hat Anja ihn ja vernascht." Sagte Pansy

„Nö hab ich nicht, er hatte doch keine Zeit zu kommen."

„Wirklich?"erklang es im Abteil. Augenblicklich herrschte das Chaos, es wurden Spekulationen erstellt, denn Draco war sonst immer bei ihr, Anja wurde ausgefragt. Caroline sagte sogar so was wie, er ist sicher Fremd gegangen, und so weiter..

„RUHE! Mensch wir sind hier nicht auf einem Basar!"rief ich wütend in den Raum. Sie benahmen sich immer noch wie Kinder.

„Ach Sefrite, sei doch nicht so."

„Hör auf damit Tagria, dein Dackelblick hasse ich."

„Mach nicht schon wieder einen auf Zornig, Dray"Anja klang genervt.

„Wieso willst du mich bekämpfen? Willst du nen Krieg haben?"

„Nein, aber es nervt und du bist wieder unausstehlich!"

„Ach du ja nicht?"

„Nein, denn ich hab meinen Neid unter Kontrolle"

„Ich meinen Zorn auch!"

„Mädels, seit ruhig und beruhigt euch! Besonders du dray."

„DU, hast mir nichts zu sagen Seraphin, hast du wenigstens was erreicht?"

„Ja hab ich, aber ich bin mir nicht 100 Prozentig sicher das er es ist. Er wird heute eingeteilt."

„Er ist aber nicht elf, oder?"fragte Tanja skeptisch.

„Nein ist er nicht, er kommt nur neu nach Hogwarts"sagte Draco und setzte sich neben seine Freundin. „Sorry das ich nicht kommen konnte."

„Nicht so schlimm" sagte Anja und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

„Man ich brauche unbedingt einen Freund"seufzte ich und lies mich nach hinten fallen. Die anderen fingen an zu Lachen, doch ich erwiderte nichts dagegen.

„Schon so schlimm?" Caro sah mich gespielt besorgt an „Soll ich im St. Mungos anrufen?"

„Nein, es geht glaub ich noch"erwiderte ich und konnte nun ein Lachen auch nicht mehr verkneifen, musste aber immer noch an den Brief denken den ich in den Ferien bekommen hatte, ich hatte keinem der anderen davon erzählt.

_Rückblick_

Es war einer der heissesten Sommertage in diesen Ferien, als eine Eule auf mich zuflog.

Ich wunderte mich darüber, denn bei diesem Wetter flogen eigentlich keine Eulen, und wenn dann Abends oder Morgens.

Ich nahm ihr den Brief ab und suchte den Absender, aber fand keinen. Der Umschlag war Schneeweiss ebenso das Pergament, die Schrift war mit einem dunklen Silber geschrieben, so das man es auf weiss lesen konnte.

_Liebe Engel_

_Nun ich schicke euch diesen Brief um euch zu informieren das ihr den letzten Engel vor der nächsten Sonnenfinsternis finden müsst, sonst wird es zu spät sein._

_Ich wisst für was, und auch um die Bedeutung die eure Aufgabe trägt, ich hoffe das ihr diese mit Würde trägt und sie erfolgreich ausführt._

_Wenn ihr den letzten Engel gefunden habt werdet ihr an der Sonnenfinsternis einen weitern Brief erhalten der euch weiters mitteilt_

_Nun Sefrite du wunderst dich wahrscheinlich wieso er gerade an dich geht, nun ich halte dich für am vertrauensvollsten so das du ihn den anderen erst zeigst wann die Zeit dazu reif ist._

_Ich verlass mich auf dich._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Glück..._

Der Absender stand nicht, doch man wusste genau von wen er war, nämlich von Meson unserem Mentor und Betreuer. Aber wieso sollte ich ihn den anderen erst zeigen wenn die Zeit reif ist dazu? Und wann ist sie das?

_Rückblick Ende_

Ich wusste heute noch nicht wann die zeit reif dazu ist, ich wird mich wohl einfach auf mein Gefühl verlassen müssen. Die anderen um mich herum redeten immer noch miteinander, doch ich beachtete sie nicht gross, schnappt nur ab un zu ein paar Wortfetzen auf wie...

„Habt ihr gehört... neuer Schüler.... dieses Jahr....denkt....er...es..."

ich war schon immer die, die sich am meisten abschottete aber ich bin wohl nicht umsonst der Todesengel, oder? Tja, eigentlich sollte... ach lassen wir das, was red ich mir da ein... Es hängt nicht **_davon_** ab.

„Leute ich mach einen Spaziergang."Die anderen nickten und vertieften sich wieder ihren Gesprächen.

Nachdenklich, und nicht so ganz bei der Sache lief ich gemütlich durch den Zug als ich mit jemandem zusammenprallte...

Er lief gemütlich durch den Zug, einen kalten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Man könnte meinen er sei aus Eis. Jeder Erstklässler lief vor ihm weg.

Er wollte endlich ein Abteil finden in dem er Ungestört war, doch anscheinend waren alle schon besetzt. Gerade wollte er wieder in die andere Richtung als er mit jemandem zusammenprallte...

Schmerzhaft rieb er sich den Kopf und sah auf, genau in das gesicht eines Braunhaarigen Mädchens. Sie murmelte ein ‚Entschuldigung' und hielt ihm die Hand hin, doch er schlug sie nur weg.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht!"sagte er mit einer Stimme, kälter als Eis.

Überrascht starrte sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich an. „Auch egal"erwiderte sie noch bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Abteil zurücktrottet.

/Komisches Girly, aber echt süss. Die werd ich im Auge behalten/ grinsend kehrte der Schwarzhaarige zurück zu seinem Abteil das er alleine besetzte und dachte nach, er sollte im Zug Personen finden. Doch er wusste nicht einmal wie sie aussahen nur wie sie hiessen.

Aber er würde sich jetzt sicher nicht die mühe machen jeden zu fragen ob er die 7 kennt.

Die Gruppe lief hinter Caro her, die unbedingt einen guten Platz wollte. So setzten sie sich fast an die spitze des Slytherin Tisches.

Wenig später trat McGonagall auch schon mit den neuen Schülern ein, direkt hinter ihr lief der Junge dem Dray im Zug begegnet war.

Der Hut öffnete seinen ‚Mund ' und begann zu singen.

_Ihr denkt ich bin ein alter Hut_

_Mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut_

_Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte_

_Und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!_

_Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid_

_Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit_

_Setzt mich auf und ich sag euch genau_

_Wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau_

_Vielleicht seit ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,_

_denn dort regiert, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut._

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,_

_man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu._

_Bist du gescheit im denken, gelehrsam und auch weise,_

_dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,_

_doch dafür kann man hier noch echte Freunde finden._

_Dieses Jahr alles anders wird,_

_Die auserwählten sich finden,_

_sie trainieren und entscheiden werden,_

_über das Schicksal der welt,_

_Nun los, setzt mich auf, nur Mut_

_Habt Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut._

Dumbledore schüttelte kurz leicht den kopf und erhob sich, als die Schüler wieder ruhig waren, und begann zu sprechen. „herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe ihr alle hattet schöne Ferien -. Dieses Jahr haben wir einen neuen Schüler der die fünfte klasse besuchen wird. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt sie alle freundlich auf." So setzte er sich wider un deutet McGonagall an anzufangen.

Sie rollte die Pergamentrolle auf und rief einen nach dem anderen auf.

Am Schluss stand nur noch der neue da, die arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sich mit kaltem blick um. Die Professorin las sich den Namen durch und wurde kurz blass um die nasenspitze, doch las ihn dann vor.

„Harry Christian.... Riddle"entsetztes aufkeuchen von allen seiten. Harry trat nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, kaum war der Hut über seinen kopf gestülpt begann er zu sprechen. ‚ah.. der letzte der auserwählten.. du wirst deine Freunde schnell finden.. sie im gleichen haus sind wie du, doch gib acht auf Verräter, traue nur den anderen auserwählten... ich schicke dich nach' „Slytherin!"

Er grinste und stand auf. Lief zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich geradewegs neben Draylana.

„hey lange nicht gesehen"

„Ja... Harry"grinste ich und reichte ihm die hand, ich wusste irgendwie das er zu uns gehörte. „ich bin Draylana"Er hob eine augenbraue und ergriff ihre hand.

„Und das sind.. Caroline, Anja, Draco, Tanja, Martina und Pansy"

"Hi" sagten sie im Chor. Und Caro setzte noch dazu der wär doch was für dich Dray

Harry hob eine augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. /hm.. die Namen kenne ich doch.. und wieso können sie diese sprache?/ Während die Gruppe neben ihm in eine Diskussion verfiel dachte er nach. /aber klar.... Sefrite heisst doch .. Draylana.../ er blickte zu der Gruppe und grinste, er hatte seine Freunde gefunden. Er wollte jedoch noch nicht sagen wer er war, lieber wollte er die Gruppe einwenig beobachten.

Später liefen sie gemeinsam zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie redeten noch lange vor dem Kamin, bevor sie um ein Uhr auch schlafen gingen.

Dieses Jahr würde anders werden als zuvor, dass war sicher.

* * *

so das war das erste kapi.. ich hoffe es entspricht einwenig euren Vorstellungen gg

und wen nicht könnte ihr ja auch ein kommi schrieben


	2. Default Chapter

Titel: Die Engel des Schicksals

Autorin: mellin

Disclaimer: Alle Original Schauplätze, Orte sowie Charaktere gehört J.K Rowling, alles andere jedoch mir

E-mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch

Beta: ????

Archiv. Animexx.de

Pairing: RL/SB, JP / SS ...

Genre: Slash, Shoujo-ai manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik

Die Engel des Schicksals:

Luzifer der Engel der Nacht und der Feindseeligkeit

Seraphin der Engel des Lichts und der Völlerei

Siane der Engel der Einsamkeit und des Hochmuts

Warenia der Engel des Wassers und der Habgier

Martera der Engel des Krieges und des Neids

Tagria der Engel der Traurigkeit und der Trägheit

Flora der Engel der Natur und der Wolllust

Sefrite der Engel des Todes und des Zorns

**Prolog: Die Schicksals - Engel**

Vor langer Zeit herrschte ein Krieg , ein Krieg zwischen den Engeln und den Menschen. Man kämpfte um die Welt.

Obwohl die Engel als überlegen galten waren sie nach einiger Zeit ausgelaugt, doch sie konnten die Schicksalsengel nicht rufen, dafür war es zu spät, denn diese wurden beim letzten Kampf getötet, da sich die Menschen Dämonen zur Hilfe nahmen.

So unterlagen die Engel schlussendlich, doch sie versprachen den Menschen wieder zu kommen.

Dieses wissen wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben, bis heute. Doch dieses Jahr wurde alles anders...

_Das Schicksal es so bestimmt, _

_die Engel zurückkehren werden, _

_ihrer Bestimmung entgegen gehen._

_Sie alle mit acht Jahren, ihre Macht erkennen,_

_Sich vorbereiten werden, jedoch schweigend._

_Acht Kinder werden geboren,_

_Acht Kinder des Schicksals,_

_Die, die Welt befreien oder zerstören werden..._

Die Schicksalsengel, sie waren gefürchtet, sogar die anderen Engel hatten Angst vor ihnen.

Sie waren mächtig, doch die einen konnten ihre Kräfte nicht ganz kontrollieren oder haben sie aus Spass eingesetzt.

Luzifer der Engel der Nacht und der Feindseeligkeit gilt als böse, wegen seinen Tief schwarzen Flügeln. Seine Kräfte beruhen auf der Feindseeligkeit der Menschen und der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Meist bringt er Feindseeligkeit über die Menschen, aber auch unter die Engel. Er ist am stärksten bei Nacht.

Seraphin der Engel des Lichts und der Völlerei gilt als der reine und gute Engel wegen seinen Schneeweissen Flügeln. Doch auch er hat schlechte Seiten. Seine Kraft nimmt er aus dem Licht, und bringt die Sünde der Völlerei über die Menschen.

Siane der Engel der Einsamkeit und des Hochmuts ist ein wunderschöner Engel, sie hat ihre Kräfte nicht immer unter Kontrolle, darum ist sie, wie auch die Leute in ihrer Nähe viel Einsam, denn daraus nimmt sie ihre Kraft. Auch sie bringt eine Sünde über die Menschen, die des Hochmuts, was schon viele in den Tod getrieben hatte.

Warenia der Engel des Wassers und der Habgier hat Flügel schneeweiss, mit einem blau Stich am Rand. Sie kommt viel in Legenden vor und ist dort meistens eine Elfe, wieso das weis man nicht. Sie nimmt ihre Kraft aus dem Wasser der Erde, und bringt die Sünde der Habgier mit auf die Menschheit.

Martera der Engel des Krieges und des Neids ist die jüngste der Engel und ihre Flügel haben einen Violett stich. Sie nimmt ihre Kraft aus den Kriegen, egal ob gross oder klein. Sie bringt den Neid über die Menschen. Durch Martera brachen schon viele Kriege aus, die unnötig waren da auch sie ihre Kräfte noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Tagria der Engel der Traurigkeit und der Trägheit nimmt ihre Kraft aus der Traurigkeit der Menschen und Engel. Ihre blauen Augen haben meist einen Traurigen Ausdruck, da sie die Gefühle, aus der sie ihre Kraft nimmt, auch fühlt. Sie bringt die Sünde der Trägheit über die Erde.

Flora der Engel der Natur und der Wolllust ist der einzige Engel mit Beigen Flügeln, darum gilt sie nur als Halbengel, was sie nicht ist. Sie nimmt ihre Kraft aus der Natur, doch sie leidet unter der Natur Abholzung der Menschen. Auch sie bringt eine Sünde über die Menschen, die der Wolllust.

Sefrite der Engel des Todes und des Zorns ist der älteste Engel der Gruppe und auch einer der mächtigsten. Sie ist sehr gefürchtet Da sie den Tod über die Menschen und Engel verhängt, sie kann sozusagen bestimmen wer sterben soll und wer nicht. Auch sie gilt manchmal als böse, wegen ihren schwarzen Flügeln. Deshalb nimmt sie ihre Kraft aus dem Tode der Menschen und Engel sowie den Dämonen und anderen Kreaturen. Sie bringt Die Sünde des Zorns über die Welt.

_Die Engel sind unterschiedlich, _

_unterschiedlicher sie nicht sein könnten. _

_Dieses Jahr werden sie wiedergeboren in acht verschiedenen Kindern, _

_die sich nicht kennen,_

_doch sich mit Elf Jahren finden müssen._

_Die Kinder viel lernen müssen, _

_ihre Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle..._

Ich weiss der Prolog ist einwenig komisch, aber ich wollte einfach die Beschreibungen und ein wenig der Legende einbringen '''

Steckbriefe folgen, noch und wie immer wer Bildr sehen will muss auf www.Animexx.de schauen gehen, die Story heisst gleich


	3. Steckbriefe

**Draylana 'Dray' Potter Snape**  
  
**Alter: **15 Jahre  
**Grösse: **1.70

**Gewicht:** 55kg  
**Aussehen: **lange Braune Haare, violett - graue Augen  
**Charakter: **Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie, Kalt und herzlos (bei leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann), fröhlich, genervt, feinfühlig, sarkastisch, witzig  
**Partner: **???  
**Pate: **Sirius Black  
**Vater: **James Potter  
**Mutter: **Severus Snape  
**Animagusform: **brauner Wolf  
**Status: **Engel  
**Haus: **Slytherin  
**Mag: **Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Freunde und Familie  
**Mag nicht: **Dumbledore, Gryffindors (mit ausnahmen) , Leute die ihre Freunde und Familie angreifen, Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.

**Beste Freunde:** Anja, Pansy, Caroline, Martina, Tanja, Draco, Blaise....  
**Haustier: **Schlange (Kiara w), Eule (Gabriel m)  
**Merkmale: **Bauchpiercing

_Sefrite der Engel des Todes und des Zorns_

_Menschliche Form: Draylana Potter_

_Aussehen: lange braun – grüne Haare. Braun grüne augen, schwarze Flügel_

* * *

**Anja ,An' Turner**  
  
**Alter: **15 Jahre  
**Grösse: **1.70  
**Aussehen: **Knielange Blonde Haare, Blau-grüne Augen  
**Charakter: **Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie, Kalt und herzlos (bei leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann)lustig, fröhlich,nett  
**Pate: **Severus Snape  
**Vater: **Markus Turner  
**Mutter: **Sina Turner  
**Animagusform: **Weisser Wolf  
**Status: **engel  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Beste Freunde:** Draylana, Pansy, Caroline, Martina, Tanja, Draco, Blaise....  
**Mag: **Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Freunde und Familie  
**Hasst: **Dumbledore, Gryffindors (mit ausnahmen) , Leute die ihre Freunde und Familie angreifen, Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.  
**Tiere: **Katze(Marina w) , Eule (Vladislav m)

_Martera der Engel des Krieges und des Neids_

_Menschliche Form: Anja Turner_

_Aussehen: braune haare, violette augen, weisse Flügel_

* * *

**Caroline Menor**

**Alter: **15 Jahre  
**Grösse: **1.66

Gewicht: 55 kg  
**Aussehen: **Rote Haare, rosa Augen  
**Charakter: **Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie, Kalt und herzlos (bei leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann)  
**Vater: **Marton Menore  
**Mutter: **Maria Menore  
**Animagusform: **Rotes Eichhörnchen  
**Status: **Engel  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Beste Freunde:** Draylana, Pansy, Martina, Tanja, Draco, Blaise....  
**Mag: **Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Freunde und Familie  
**Hasst: **Dumbledore, Gryffindors (mit ausnahmen) , Leute die ihre Freunde und Familie angreifen, Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.

_Flora der Engel der natur und der Wolllust_

_Menschliche Form: Caroline Menor_

_Aussehen: violette haare und Augen, baige Flügel_

* * *

**Tanja Storm**

**Alter: **15 Jahre  
**Grösse: **1.71

Gewicht: 50 kg  
**Aussehen: **braune Haare, blaue augen  
**Charakter: **Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie, Kalt und herzlos (bei leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann)  
**Vater: **Peter Storm  
**Mutter: **Elisa Storm  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Animagusform: **braune katze

**Status:** engel

**Beste Freunde:** Draylana, Pansy, Martina, Caroline, Draco, Blaise....  
**Mag: **Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Freunde und Familie  
**Hasst: **Dumbledore, Gryffindors (mit ausnahmen) , Leute die ihre Freunde und Familie angreifen, Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.

_Siane der Engel der Einsamkeit und des Hochmuts_

_Menschliche Form: Tanja Storm_

_Aussehen: lange braune haare, dunkel violette augen, weisse flügel_

* * *

**Martina Mekrelm**

**Alter: **15 Jahre  
**Grösse: **1.60

Gewicht: 48 kg  
**Aussehen: **braune lange Haare, braune Augen  
**Charakter: **Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie, Kalt und herzlos (bei leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann)  
**Vater: **Andre Mekrelm  
**Mutter: **Alice Mekrelm  
**Animagusform: **einhorn  
**Status: **engel  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Beste Freunde**: Draylana, Pansy, Caroline, Tanja, Draco, Blaise....  
**Mag: **Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Freunde und Familie  
**Hasst: **Dumbledore, Gryffindors (mit ausnahmen) , Leute die ihre Freunde und Familie angreifen, Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.

_Tagria der Engel der Traurigkeit und der Trägheit_

_Menschliche Form; Martina Mekrelm_

_Aussehen: lange schwarz Haare, blaue augen, weisse flügel_

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Alter: **15 Jahre  
**Grösse: **1.68

Gewicht: 57 kg  
**Aussehen: **blaue Haare , dunkelbraune Augen  
**Charakter: **Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie, Kalt und herzlos (bei leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann)  
**Vater**: ?? Parkinson  
**Mutter**: ??? Parkinson  
**Status: **engel  
**Haus: **Slytherin

Animagusform: blau-schwarzer Phanter 

**Beste Freunde:** Draylana, Caroline, Martina, Tanja, Draco, Blaise....  
**Mag: **Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Freunde und Familie  
**Hasst: **Dumbledore, Gryffindors (mit ausnahmen) , Leute die ihre Freunde und Familie angreifen, Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.

_Warenia der Engel des Wassers und der Habgier_

_Menschliche Form: Pansy Parkinson_

_Aussehen: kurze braune haare, weisse flügel_

* * *

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**  
  
**Alter: **15 Jahre  
**Grösse: **1.83  
**Aussehen: **Platinblonde, kinnlage, Haare , Sturmgraue Augen  
**Charakter: **Kaltherzig, Stur, reizbar, aufbrausend, Herzlos, freundlich  
**Partner: **  
**Pate: **Devon Zabini  
**Vater: **Lucius Malfoy  
**Mutter: **Narcissa Malfoy geb. Black  
**Animagusform: **Schwarze Katze  
**Status: engel**  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Beste Freunde:** Draylana, Pansy, Caroline, Martina, Tanja, , Blaise....  
**Mag: **Seine Famile, seinen paten, , Schlangen  
**Mag nicht: **Gryffindors, Dumbledore, den Phönixorden,  
**Haustier: **Eule (Lucio (m))

_Serafin der Engel des Lichts und der Völlerei_

_Menschliche Form: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Aussehen: schwarze lange Haare, goldene Augen, weisse flügel_

* * *

**Harry Christian Riddle**  
  
**Aussehen: **schwarze Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen mit einem kleinen Rotstich, bei genaurem Hinsehen  
**Charakter: **Kaltherzig, Stur, reizbar, aufbrausend, Herzlos, besitzergreifend.  
**Alter: **15 Jahre  
**Grösse: **1.81  
**Vater: **Tom Vorlost Riddle  
**Mutter: **???  
**Pate: **Lucius Malfoy  
**Status: **  
**Partner: **  
**Mag: **Die Todesser rumkommandieren, Draco ...  
**Mag nicht: **Gryffindors, Dumbledore, den Phönixorden, alle die gegen seinen Vater sind, die Potters  
**Haustiere: **Eine schwarze Schlange (Pyro), Eule (Zeus)  
**Merkmale: **Das dunkle Mal  
**Animagusform: **(hat zwei) schwarzer Phönix und schwarze Kobra  
**Haus: **später Slytherin

_Luzifer der Engel der Nacht und der Feindseeligkeit_

_Menschliche Form: Harry Christian Riddle_

_Aussehen: blau – schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, schwarze flügel_


End file.
